An arrangement in which a rib is formed on a rear face of a bumper face fitted so as to cover a fiber-reinforced resin bumper beam (bumper reinforcement) is known from Patent Document 1 below.
Furthermore, a composite in which a rib of a fiber-reinforced resin containing randomly disposed discontinuous fibers is formed on a fiber-reinforced resin wall containing a continuous fiber woven cloth is known from Patent Document 2 below.
Moreover, an arrangement in which a fiber-reinforced resin product with a desired shape is obtained by press forming a stampable sheet in which a thermoplastic synthetic resin powder is mixed with discontinuous inorganic fibers using a mold is known from Patent Document 3 below.